Pour toujours et à jamais
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: SPOILERS TOME 3. POV Gale dix ans après sur son erreur, ses conséquences et son manque.


Note de l'auteur : 

_Cette histoire a été écrite pendant la 8__ème__ nuit du FoF (forum francophone sur ffnet, allez y jeter un coup d'œil !). Le défi consistait donc à écrire, en 1 heure de temps, un OS sur le thème « Présent »._

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : ATTENTION GROS SPOILERS TOME 3 !**

**

* * *

**

**Pour toujours et à jamais.**

**

* * *

**

_**POV Gale**_

J'avais promis. On s'était dit « pour toujours et à jamais ». On s'était juré que quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il advienne, nous serions toujours présent l'un pour l'autre, l'un pour la famille de l'autre. On s'était dit qu'on serait toujours côte à côte, amis. C'était avant.

Avant La Moisson, avant Ces jeux, avant Lui, avant Moi, avant la Rébellion, avant Cette erreur. Avant que tout ne change radicalement.

Dix ans. Dix ans que la rébellion avait pris fin. Un an que nous avions gagné. Avions-nous vraiment gagné ? D'accord, le Capitole était tombé, certes les Jeux n'auraient plus jamais lieu, s'en était fini de la toute puissance et de la cruauté du Capitole. On avait gagné ce terrain là. Mais à quel prix ?

J'avais toujours été persuadé que se battre et vaincre le Capitole valait tous les sacrifices. Je l'ai prouvé d'ailleurs n'est-ce pas ?

Je sais que se battre, se révolter, était la seule chose censée à faire. Je sais que nous aurions dû être assez lucides pour agir plus tôt. Mais parfois, malgré n'importe quel discours, certains sacrifices sont trop lourds à porter pour apprécier une victoire à sa juste valeur.

J'étais loin de chez moi désormais, loin de ma famille qui était maintenant capable de s'autogérer sans mon aide. J'avais même rencontré une femme. Elle est gentille, douce, agréable. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer tomber sur une si charmante jeune femme. Et j'avais des enfants. Je devrais être heureux.

Pourtant il y a toujours ce vide, cette erreur, cette promesse qui me hante. Ce fardeau.

J'ai su, dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle, que jamais elle ne pourrait me pardonner. Jamais. C'était trop. Trop lourd. Trop grave. Trop. Je la comprenais, je n'aurais pas pu lui pardonner un tel acte non plus.

Une cérémonie avait lieu aujourd'hui, au Capitole, pour fêter la reprise du pouvoir, la fin des Jeux de la Faim, la fin de division, de la haine et de la mort. J'y étais invité d'honneur bien sûr, comme tous les combattants de premier rang de cette rébellion. Alors elle y serait bien sûr. Je tremblais alors que je m'attelais à attacher ma cravate. Je détestais cela. Me montrer civiliser. J'avais vécu trop longtemps dans un monde où les apparences sont le cadet de nos soucis, où le fait d'avoir un vieux linge à se mettre sur le dos est un plaisir, où le seul moyen de locomotion à ma disposition était mes deux jambes, où la seule façon que j'avais de manger était de m'apporter moi-même mon repas. J'avais vécu à mille lieues de ma vie actuelle. Maintenant j'avais une voiture, une maison, une vraie. J'avais l'électricité, l'eau courante, le téléphone. Je travaillais décemment et je pouvais aller acheter de la nourriture dans les magasins. Et je mettais des cravates pour les grandes occasions. Etrange comme les choses changent en un an. Car il y a dix ans nous étions en guerre, nous rationnons nos repas, nous ne nous soucions pas de notre apparence. Il y a dix ans je doutais, j'espérais que Katniss ne choisisse, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le fera pas. Il y a dix ans je me battais. Et j'ai tué.

Un nœud se forma dans ma gorge lorsque je vis la foule qui était présente à l'évènement, sans compter les centaines de caméras qui seraient braquées sur nous. En dix ans je n'avais revu personne de la Bataille, trop de mauvais souvenirs y étaient attachés. Je redoutais ce moment. J'aperçu Beetee, et me détournai. Le revoir était au dessus de mes forces.

Puis je _la_ vis. Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant. Depuis La Moisson elle n'était plus la même, mais depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle n'avait pas changé. Malgré toutes ses cicatrices elle était toujours magnifique à mes yeux. Mais je voyais à son expression que jamais son voile de tristesse ne se lèverai de ses yeux, jamais la fissure de son cœur ne se consoliderai vraiment. Elle était brisée. Nous l'étions tous sans doute. Mais elle l'était sans doute plus que quiconque. Puis ma vision se troubla.

Je détournais la tête. Je n'étais pas la seule cause à ce désespoir, mais j'en étais en grande partie responsable. Prim était sa vie, son amour de toujours. Et par ma faute elle était morte. Trop jeune. Trop subitement. Trop injustement. Trop tôt. J'aurai dû veiller à ce qu'elle ne soit pas sur le champ de Bataille, j'aurai dû empêcher Beetee de lancer les bombes lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle était en bas. J'aurai dû.

C'était trop tard. J'aurai voulu aller la voir, la prendre dans mes bras, me faire pardonner une chose impossible à pardonner. Puis je l'ai vu. Lui. Peeta. Tout aussi estropié que Katniss. Il l'embrassa doucement, discrètement et rapidement. Comme un vieux couple qui se salue. Et je les vis, deux petits. Et je l'entendis, ce « maman ». Alors je compris.

Je n'étais pas étonné. Je savais que Peeta et elle seraient ensemble. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance. Pas face à lui. Quelque part, ils se complétaient. Même si ça me tuait, je devais admettre que Katniss était entre de bonnes mains. Aussi dur que ça soit pour moi de l'admettre, Peeta a toujours été quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un on _ne peut pas_ détester. Quelqu'un qui mérite une femme comme Katniss. Et quelqu'un que Katniss mérite. Je devais me faire une raison.

Non, ce qui était surprenant c'était les enfants. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Katniss romprait son vieux pacte, celui de ne jamais en avoir. Peeta avait dû la convaincre. Et maintenant que les Jeux n'étaient plus…

J'aurai pu être à sa place. Enfin, à défaut d'avoir pu, j'aurai voulu en tout cas. A en crever.

Nos regards se sont croisés, un instant. Sa peine me heurta de plein fouet. Son regard était mêlé de colère, de souffrance et d'une indifférence qui me brisa, faisant remonter toute ma culpabilité. Elle détourna les yeux. Elle savait que j'étais responsable et elle m'en voulait. Mais elle savait aussi que je me punissais assez moi-même. Et peut-être qu'au nom d'une très ancienne amitié, elle ne voulait pas rendre les choses encore pire.

Je baissai la tête. Je ne pouvais supporter cela. J'aurai préféré qu'elle m'agresse, qu'elle se détourne complètement et explicitement. Au lieu de ça… Elle m'ignorait. C'était pire que tout. Mais que faire d'autre ? Je la comprenais. Comme toujours.

Je respirai difficilement, tentant de garder la tête droite pendant la cérémonie. C'était un jour de fête pour tous. Pas pour moi. Pas pour Katniss non plus. C'était un jour de deuil. Le deuil de Prim. Egalement le deuil de notre lien, de notre amitié. Le deuil d'une ère.

Nous nous étions juré « pour toujours et à jamais », nous pensions que rien ne pourrais nous séparer, que nous serions toujours présent l'un pour l'autre dans les bons moments comme dans les pires. Nous nous étions trompés. Une amitié ne peut pas survivre à tout. Nous ne sommes plus là l'un pour l'autre et nous ne le serons plus jamais. C'était désormais. Pour toujours et à jamais loin de l'autre. Et pour toujours et à jamais, quelque soit le bonheur que m'apporterons ma femme et mes enfant, sa présence me manquera car ma Catnip, fille de feu était comme une marque au fer rouge. Elle faisait mal, cicatrisais en apparence, mais ne disparaissait jamais, restant toujours une blessure du cœur à plaie ouverte.

Je lui avais promis de toujours veiller sur elle, sur sa famille.

J'ai menti.

* * *

Pas très gai hein ? J'ai essayé, pour une fois, d'écrire quelque chose du POV de Peeta mais je bloque, il y a que Gale sur lequel j'arrive à écrire xD

Team Gale jusqu'au bout des ongles ! ^^

Bref, ça m'a tué d'écrire ceci, je souffrais pour Gale :(

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
